


Welcome Home

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, M/M, Rate up isn't always a lie, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: I'm a sucker for reunion fics so I wrote another one in the Fate/GOverse. No smut until the second chapter. The first of many Fate/GOverse WaveRider fics!





	1. Chapter 1

     Ninety Saint Quartz. Gudako had saved up for weeks after her last summon, determined to get more than just another mediocre servant and a pile of craft essences. Her luck had been absolutely abysmal as of late. When she first summoned via the Chaldea system, she had a lucky pull resulting in her first and only five star, Zhuge Liang. However, since then, the best summon she had was her next to useless Berserker Tamamo Cat. With the singularities getting more and more difficult, Gudako needed a strong new servant in the worst way. She could get up to thirty servants from this summoning session, but with her horrible luck, she could also only get three and end up with twenty-seven craft essences. Gudako didn’t even know which pool to summon in. This anxiety was killing her. She needed someone to be there when she tried for her new servants. Mash was usually good at consoling her, but what she needed now was luck. She walked down the halls of Chaldea, searching from door to door for a particular servant’s room. Due to the tragedy that occurred when Gudako first became a master, they had plenty of open rooms, so some servants who didn’t require much mana or produced enough mana to materialize on their own could live there. She stopped in front of a room by the infirmary, reserved for one of her several servants. Gudako took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

     “Umm, Professor?” she said sheepishly, “May I come in for a second? I wanted to ask you something.”

     “Master?” the voice inside replied, “Of course, come right in.”

     Gudako opened the door to see her five star Caster lying down on his bed playing a video game on his 3DS. Since they were on standby until the next singularity, he wasn’t wearing his signature red velvet coat and silken gold scarf. His long, dark brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and he wore a comfortable looking t-shirt that read “Admirable War Tactics.” His room smelled of cigars as one was still barely smoking in his ashtray. Gudako walked over to his bed. He was completely engrossed in his video game.

     “What are you playing?” she asked.

     “Monster Hunter,” Caster replied, “I’m almost done with this battle, so I’ll be able to talk soon. Make yourself at home in the mean time.”

     Gudako looked around for a chair and plopped herself down. She took the time to scan Caster’s room. The amount of decoration in there was rather minimal in comparison to some of her other servants. It was relatively organized, especially his bookshelf, filled to the brim with books and games alike. She heard the snap of Caster’s 3DS closing and the smell of cigars became more potent. Gudako looked up to see her servant sitting up on his bed and lighting a fresh cigar.

     “You don’t mind if I smoke while you’re in here, right?” he asked.

     “Oh, of course not,” she said.

     Caster took a long puff on his cigar, “Well then, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

     “Well, I really appreciate the work you’ve done for Chaldea, but you’ve been working so hard and I feel like it’s unfair to you that I don’t have any other servants that match your skills.”

     “You don’t need to worry about that Master.”

     “But I want to have more strong servants! You’re amazing, but I know the rest of my team needs some work.”

     Caster chuckled, “I’m honored that you think that way about a pseudo-servant like myself.”

     “But Professor, I’m going to try to summon more servants to help out Chaldea,” Gudako continued, “I just don’t know which pool I should summon in…”

     “Well, is there anyone in particular that you want?”

     Gudako rubbed her chin as she thought about it, “Well, I’d love a strong area of affect servant. Someone with really strong buster attacks and gathers a lot of critical stars. You’ve got all of the support I need, now I’d like someone who packs a big punch so your power ups shine even more.”

     Caster smiled, “Maybe you should try for a Rider then.”

     “Why a Rider?” Gudako wondered.

     “I’d be able to protect them from assassins and in exchange they could protect me from other Riders. And I know right now, there is a Rider that fits exactly what you’re looking for. A charismatic leader who simply wishes for a means to help them achieve their goal rather than their goal itself; one who wishes to conquer the world and all it’s riches and reach the endless seas of Okeanos. I would gladly fight alongside them. You know who I’m talking about right?”

     Gudako’s eyes lit up, “Of course! How could I not have thought about it earlier! Drake!”

     Caster nearly dropped his cigar, “Who?”

     “Francis Drake! You must remember her from when we went back to the age of exploration? She’d be an amazing Rider! Maybe I can try to summon her.”

     Caster sighed and shook his head, “I mean, I guess…”

     “But wait, is she even in rate up right now? Should I even try?” Gudako asked.

     Caster stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, pulling a wooden case from the top shelf.

     “Master, if you want Drake, I can’t help guarantee you’ll get her, but I can loan you something that might help you get a good servant.”

     He opened up the box to reveal a tattered piece of red cloth.

     “What is that?” Gudako beamed.

   “My most prized possession,” Caster said, “Normally I’d never let anyone borrow it, but you have proven yourself as worthy with all the support you’ve given me and all the battles we’ve fought together. I don’t know if you’re familiar with how summoning for Grail Wars outside of Chaldea works, but if you wanted a specific servant, you needed a catalyst that related to their legend. I don’t know if it will have any effect with Chaldea’s summoning, but at the very least, you can have it with you as a good luck charm for when you try to summon.”

     Gudako reached her hand out to the box, but Caster closed it before she could grab the catalyst.

     “I do have a few conditions for loaning it to you though,” he instructed, “First, you bring it back to me as soon as you’re done. Second you do at least one summon in the time limited pool.”

     “Why the time limited one?” she asked.

     “Please, just humor me, Master.”

     “Ok. Thank you so much Caster.”

     “Let me know how the summoning session works out for you.”

     “Of course! I’ll try my best to get another strong servant!”

     Gudako took the catalyst from Caster and bowed gratefully, “Well, I’m off!”

     “Best of luck,” Caster smirked.

     Gudako walked out of Caster’s room and closed the door behind her. She clutched the box tightly to her chest as she walked down the hallway to the summoning chamber.

     “Everything is gonna be alright,” she thought to herself, “This time I’m gonna get a good servant for sure!”

     She stopped in front of the imposing door to the summoning chamber and shook her head to gather her courage. This was it. The moment of truth. She entered to find three summoning circles. Each pool was surrounded by runes that indicated which servants were available to be summoned. Gudako pulled out the catalyst Caster gave her and her collection of Saint Quartz. She placed thirty of them as well as the catalyst in the center of the limited time pool and focused as hard as she could to begin the summon. A pillar of light emerged from the pool, reducing three of the thirty Saint Quartz to dust. As the light faded, Gudako was able to make out the sign of a silver Saber. Great… another Gilles de Rais… Another three Saint Quartz disappeared and a ball of light spun around in the summoning circle, revealing a five star craft essence, Kaleidoscope. While Gudako was kind of sad that it was only craft essence, Kaleidoscope would be perfect for Caster to use. Sadly the rest of her summons from her first pull were not so remarkable. At least she didn’t get any black keys. Those craft essences would forever haunt her nightmares. She had sixty Saint Quartz left. She could still very well get a good servant.

     Gudako swept up the remaining dust from the used Saint Quartz and laid out the thirty new ones. The catalyst still remained unharmed in the center of the magic circle. Gudako tried once again, starting the summoning ritual for a second time. While her luck this time was still pretty bad, it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the last summon. She managed to get another four star, but it was only the weak assassin Stheno. The rest were run of the mill three stars and craft essences she already had. Stheno wasn’t great, but she was better than nothing. Gudako at least wouldn’t be going back completely empty handed, but she still hoped for more. She only had enough Saint Quartz left for one more bulk summon. As Gudako reluctantly laid out her last set of Saint Quartz, she grabbed the catalyst from the center and gripped it close to her heart.

     “Please,” she begged, “Please give me a good five star…”

     She set the catalyst back down in the center of the magic circle and began her last summoning ritual. This was her last chance for a while since Saint Quartz were so difficult to obtain. Even finding fragments of them was a challenge. She had to have faith in the catalyst from Caster, the summoning system, and most importantly herself. She squeezed her eyes tight and focused as hard as she could into channeling mana from her magic circuits to the summoning circle. A beam of light emerged from the center of the circle and gold orbs span rapidly around it. A golden servant! The light dimmed and the servant’s class became clear, a Saber. Sadly the Saber turned out to be only a four star, but Gudako was happy to see the familiar face of Nero Claudius. She was much stronger than Stheno and Tamamo, so even if she didn’t get a new five star, Nero’s power would greatly help her team. Nevertheless, Gudako still wanted more. She watched patiently and eagerly as lights continued to emerge from the circle, filled with a bit more hope after summoning Saber. Craft essence, another Gilles, craft essence, craft essence, craft essence… Would Nero be her only good pull? Her last summon finally appeared; a pillar of light emerged, so it had to be a servant. Gudako was slightly discouraged since the servant initially appeared to be a silver Rider, but then a miracle happened. Lightning struck around the circle, turning the silver to gold. Gudako shielded her eyes as the light turned blinding. She could practically feel the sheer power emanating from the pool. The only other time she had felt this sensation was when she summoned Caster. This servant had to be her second five star. As soon as the light cleared, Gudako rubbed her eyes to get them to adjust to the lighting in the room. She fell back at the sight of her new servant. Standing before her wasn’t Drake, but a gigantic, muscular man with a large black horse. His hair, beard, and eyes were bright crimson and his skin was a sun-kissed olive. Scars covered his body and he wore thick leather armor. Despite his massive stature, the servant before her exuded a calming aura.

     “Oh, you have done well to draw me!” he grinned, “Iskandar, King of Conquerors, shall carve out your path!”

     Iskandar… This was the limited time five star!

     “Umm, my name’s Gudako,” she squeaked, “I’m a master here at Chaldea. On behalf of humanity, thank you for joining our cause.”

     As Nero introduced herself to Gudako, Iskandar looked down at the summoning circle. His eyes widened at the sight of the catalyst lying in the middle of the pool. Inquisitively, he picked it up and examined it. This was definitely a scrap of his cape.

     “Hey, girl,” Iskandar said, “Where did you find this scrap of fabric?”

     “Oh, that? One of my other servants gave it to me,” she replied, “Why do you ask?”

     Iskandar gave her the back the piece of his cape, “It’s just something nostalgic to me.”

     He looked off into space and muttered to himself, “I wonder how that boy is doing?”

     Gudako looked back up at her new servant and tilted her head.

     “By the way, Mr. Iskandar,” she said, “You look familiar. Are you by any way related to Alexander III?”

     Iskandar smiled, “Oh, I see you’ve summoned my younger self then!”

     Gudako’s jaw dropped. Cute, short little Alex grew up to look like _this?_ While she could definitely see the similarities in their personalities, hair, eye, and skin color, and choice of clothing, he was over three feet taller than his younger self. Was it even possible to grow that much? She shook her head.

     “Well umm, Iskandar, Nero, Stheno, thank you for joining us!” she giggled nervously, trying to change the subject, “I’ll show you around Chaldea in a bit, but I think I should introduce you to my other servants first. Mind following me to the briefing room? I’ll gather all the others there.”

     The new servants agreed and followed her out of the room and down the hallway. Their group was quite the sight; three petite girls, a gigantic man, and a horse walking down the chrome halls of Chaldea. Along the way, Gudako heard a familiar voice from behind her.

     “Senpai!” the voice said, “Are these the new servants?”

     Gudako turned around to see her first servant and friend, Mash. She was wearing her more comfortable Chaldeas uniform and rimmed glasses and smiling ear to ear.

     “Hey Mash!” she beamed, giving her a hug, “Yeah! I had a pretty good session if I do say so myself. I want to get all of my servants together to meet my new ones. I can handle calling the ones who aren’t living in Chaldea right now, but would you mind gathering the ones who are staying here? We’re all going to meet in the briefing room. Dr. Roman and Da Vinci can come too!”

     “Oh of course senpai!” Mash replied.

     Mash bowed politely and began to walk away but stopped dead in her tracks.

     “Oh um, senpai?” she started, “Chaldea doesn’t have a stable. Would you mind sending the horse into spirit mode?”

     “Aww… But I thought the horse would liven up the place,” Gudako sighed, “Very well… Mr. Iskandar, is that alright with you?”

     “If you must,” he replied, petting the horse’s nose, “There, there, Bucephalus… We’ll be reunited when it is time for battle.”

     The horse whinnied as it faded into golden dust, disappearing from the hallway. Gudako continued down the hallway until she reached the large metal doors of the briefing room. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Olga Marie was scolding her for falling asleep in the middle of her briefing, now she was a full-fledged master. She wondered if Olga would be proud of her and the rest of the staff at Chaldea for continuing her legacy. She smiled and sighed bitter-sweetly. This was no time to reminisce about the past. Gudako had to be responsible for her new duty as the Master whose power could help save the human race.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its smut time my dudes

     Lord El Melloi II cursed at his game console. He was so close to finishing off the boss, but it took him out and survived with a sliver of health. Irritated, he closed his 3DS and set it on his nightstand. Lord El Melloi II needed a moment to calm down before attempting that beast of a boss fight again. He reached out for a cigar and his lighter. Just as he was about to light his cigar, he heard a knock at his door.

     “Mr. Caster,” a soft voice said from outside, “It’s Mash. Senpai wanted all of the servants to meet up with her in the briefing room. She summoned a new five star and wanted everyone to meet him.”

     “A new five star?” Caster asked, “Do you know who it was?”

     “I can’t remember his true name, but he looked like a Rider since he had a huge horse with him,” Mash replied, “He was really tall and muscular and had bright red hair.”

     Caster went silent for a while. Mash stood outside of his room getting impatient and confused.

     She tried to get his attention again, “Umm… Caster?”

     Soon the door swung open and Caster emerged mission-ready instead of in his casual attire. He ran down the hallway, leaving his door wide open and Mash speechless in the dust.

     “Caster!” she shouted, “Your room!”

     Caster didn’t care. He had to see this new servant; he needed to confirm with his own two eyes that it was _his_ Rider.

***

     Gudako scanned across the briefing room. It seemed like most of the servants were there. She was just missing Mash and Caster. Suddenly, the doors to the room swung open. Gudako looked up to see her two remaining servants standing in the doorway.

     “Ah, Professor, Mash! You guys made it,” Gudako beamed.

     Caster stood frozen in the doorway. Standing next to his master was Iskandar, King of Conquerors. He covered his mouth and tears spilled from his eyes.

     “Rider…” he whimpered.

     “Mr. Caster. Are you alright?” Mash asked, walking into the crowded hall.

     Caster wiped his eyes and smiled, “Yes. I’m perfectly fine.”

     “Well, now that everyone is here, we can finally start!” Gudako smiled, “I’d like all of you to meet our new servants! Do you guys want to introduce yourselves?”

     “Forcing a goddess to introduce herself,” Stheno mumbled, “Are your servants so brutish that they would not recognize a deity?”

     “Sorry Stheno! I just want everyone to get to know each other better here,” Gudako replied.

     “Hmph, very well,” she conceded, “My class is assassin. I am the goddess Stheno and one of the three Gorgon sisters. I look forward to your service to me.”

     A huge grin spread across Nero’s face, “I am red saber, the fifth emperor of Rome, Nero Claudius! Please treat me well umu!”

     “Of course! It’s an honor to have you here Nero,” Gudako smirked, “And you, Iskandar?”

     Iskandar grunted in agreement and stepped into the middle of the crowd. His aura seemed to command the attention of everyone in the room.

     “I am the King of Conquerors, Iskandar!” he bellowed in his booming voice, “I was summoned as a rider in this Holy Grail war. From this day forth, I consider each of you as a brother or sister at arms. Please, swear your fealty to my new master and myself and we shall reach the ends of the earth!”

     Caster shook his head and reminisced, “As grandiose an introduction as ever…”

     Gudako shuffled up to her new servant and grabbed at his arm.

   “Iskandar is a five star servant,” she bragged, “we currently only have one other five star servant in Chaldea right now, but I’m certain if the two of you work together, our goal to save humanity will become even closer to a reality.”

     “Is that so?” Iskandar asked, “Where is this other servant? If I am to be fighting alongside of him, I would like to have a chat with him to ensure that his motives for the grail are not foolish.”

     “Oh, how about I introduce you two then?” Gudako suggested, “Professor! Can you come over here for a second? The rest of you guys are free to go! I’ll only need Caster, Dr. Roman, and my new servants in here now.”

     Caster swallowed hard. He was finally going to see Rider again. They would finally get to fight side by side once more. He exhaled sharply. As the rest of the servants dematerialized or left the room, Caster walked over to his master and Rider, trying to hide the butterflies in his stomach. He locked eyes with Rider and his cheeks reddened with a flustered blush. A toothy grin spread across Rider’s face.

     “So you’re the other five star servant?” Iskandar asked, holding out a hand.

     Caster took his hand and gripped it tight, firmly shaking it.

     “Y-yes,” he stammered, “I am Lord El Melloi II, a pseudo servant bound to the Great Tactician Zhuge Liang. My class is Caster.”

     “A tactician?” Iskandar wondered, “Excellent! My army could always use a skilled strategist!”

     “Caster is really smart,” Gudako bragged, “I think it’s also thanks to him that I was able to summon you!”

     Caster blushed bright red.

     “Really?” Iskandar inquired, “How so?”

     Gudako handed the box with the catalyst back to its rightful owner and smiled gleefully.

     “He was the one who loaned me this catalyst,” she informed.

     Iskandar looked Caster up and down inquisitively.

     “I don’t ever recall meeting a Zhuge Liang in my lifetime,” he said, “But you look oddly familiar. A part of me feels like I know you already.”

     Caster looked down, feeling a mix of embarrassment and disappointment. Rider didn’t recognize him. While Caster had grown a foot taller since the two last saw each other, he felt slightly hurt.

     _“It’s me! It’s your proud subject, Waver Velvet,”_ Caster thought to himself, _“Why can’t you tell that it’s me?”_

     “By the way Iskandar,” Gudako interjected, “Some of my servants, like Caster, actually live in unoccupied rooms here in Chaldea. Would you like a room or would you rather stay in spirit form on stand by?”

     “A room?” Iskandar beamed, “That sounds excellent! It will be just like my last Holy Grail War.”

     “Um, about that Gudako,” Dr. Roman said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I… wasn’t really expecting you to get any new servants… let alone three new ones, so the beds and furniture for the extra rooms are still in storage.”

     Gudako’s eye twitched, “I didn’t know you had that little faith in me Romani…”

     “It’s nothing against you! It’s just…” Dr. Roman fretted, “You don’t exactly have the best luck in summoning.”

     All life seemed to leave Gudako’s eyes, “The gatcha system truly is a cruel one, isn’t it Romani…”

     “I’ll have those rooms set up by tomorrow I promise!” Romani assuaged, trying to cheer up the disheartened master of Chaldea, “For tonight the new servants might have to stay in spirit mode or room with someone else.”

     “Hmm, I could probably accommodate either Nero or Stheno in my room…” Gudako thought aloud, “And whoever doesn’t stay with me could stay with Mash, but Iskandar is so big and muscular, sharing a bed with him would be a bit… embarrassing for me.”

     “I’ve slept on the floor in countless campaigns before,” Iskandar said, “But if it is only for tonight, I will stay in spirit mode.”

     Caster’s eyes lit up. He just had a brilliant idea.

     “Rider… erm, Iskandar,” he started, “Can stay in my room with me…”

     Rider looked at him surprised.

     “O-only if he’s ok with it,” Caster embellished, blush spreading across his nose and cheeks, “It is just for one night after all…”

     “Caster, are you sure about that?” Romani asked, “If he stayed in your bed with you, he’d practically be sleeping on top of you.”

     Caster’s face grew redder. That was exactly what he wanted. Suddenly he felt Rider’s large hand settle on his shoulder.

     “I’ll gladly take you up on that offer,” he beamed, “After all, it’s not the first time I had someone cute asking me to share a bed with them.”

     Romani and Gudako’s jaws dropped and Caster flushed beet red.

     “Y-you’re sleeping on the floor!” he protested, “D-don’t get any funny ideas you conquering idiot!”

     “Of course!” Rider chuckled, “This will be a great opportunity to get to know you better.”

     Iskandar turned to see his new master talking with Nero and Stheno talking about room arrangements.

     “It looks like the girl is busy at the moment,” Iskandar sighed, “I was hoping she could show me around this stronghold. A King must know all the strengths and weaknesses of his fortress.”

     “I’ve been living here for a few months,” Caster said, “While I may not know Chaldea as well as Master or Romani, I think I should be able to show you around the facility.”

     “Are you certain?”

     “I have nothing else planned for today. All servants are on standby until Romani figures out the exact location of the next singularity.”

     “Excellent! I’ll be in your care then, Lord El Melloi.”

     “Lord El Melloi _the second_ ,” Caster corrected, “Master, if you are done briefing Iskandar, I’m going to show him around Chaldea.”

     “Oh, yeah you guys are free to go!” Gudako responded.

     Lord El Melloi II hesitantly reached out for Iskandar’s hand and ushered him into the hallway. The metal doors to the briefing room closed behind them, leaving the two of them alone. He tightened his grip on Iskandar’s hand. Rider really was here, in the flesh. Caster had hoped and waited for years that he’d get to see him again, but now that it was actually happening, he was so nervous he felt like his heart could burst.

     “So, Caster,” Rider began, “would you mind first showing me where I’ll be sleeping tonight?”

     “Oh, umm, of course…” Caster replied, letting go of Rider’s hand, “Follow me. I was hoping to stop by my room anyways to put this catalyst away.”

     Caster turned his back to Iskandar and started down the hallway. Iskandar followed close behind him. This was torture for him. The one person in the world Caster cared about didn’t even recognize him. He wanted to wrap his arms around Rider and kiss him until he remembered who he was. This was so frustrating. He had to find some way to let Rider know it was him. Soon, they walked past the infirmary and reached his room. Caster opened the door and showed Rider inside.

     “I’m sorry it’s not much,” Caster said, “But it’s just for tonight.”

     As Caster placed the catalyst back in his bookshelf, Rider examined his television and gaming consoles. His eyes lit up when he saw a familiar, beloved game.

     “You’re a fan of Admirable War Tactics?” Iskandar asked, “I love this series!”

     “I wasn’t at first, but it grew on me,” Caster admitted, “Now I’m addicted.”

     He turned around from the bookshelf to see Rider holding up his old Admirable War Tactics t-shirt. Rider gazed amazedly at him, finally connecting the dots about Caster.

     “Boy,” he said, “Is that you?”

     Tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks, “It took you long enough to recognize me. Welcome back, Rider.”

     Iskandar walked up to Caster, no, his former master, Waver.

     “You’ve gotten so much taller,” Rider smiled, pulling Waver into a tight hug.

     “Don’t you remember?” Waver laughed, “You told me to grow 30 centimeters if I wanted to be respected.”

     Rider ran his fingers through Waver’s hair. It was much longer and smoother than when he was younger.

     “I’m sorry I couldn’t win the grail,” Rider said sincerely, burying his face in Waver’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I had to leave you alone.”

     “Forget about the grail,” Waver assuaged, “You’re here now and that’s all that matters. I missed you so much.”

     Waver looked deep into his former servant’s eyes. Rider’s face was getting closer to his. He felt his back collide with the bookshelf and Rider’s rough lips press into his own. Rider was kissing him. Waver closed his eyes draped his arms over Rider’s shoulders, happily accepting the kiss. He had to stand on the tip of his toes to reach him, but it was much easier than when he was younger and Rider either had to crouch or pick him up in order for them to kiss. Rider slid his tongue past Waver’s lips and into his mouth. Waver mewled in delight as Rider’s tongue intertwined with his own. He missed Rider so much. Waver was almost in disbelief that this was happening; that his first and only love was back from the cruel hands of death, kissing him passionately. Rider pulled away from the kiss to stroke Waver’s reddened cheek.

     “Did you like that boy?” Rider asked seductively.

   “I’m a bit old for you to call me ‘boy,’ don’t you think?” Waver joked.

     Rider chuckled, “Of course. You’ve certainly matured wonderfully, Waver.”

     Waver blushed. Hearing Rider call him by his first name made his heart flutter. Rider kissed him on his forehead.

     “You’re so cute,” he whispered, “Are you sure you want me to sleep on the floor tonight?”

     Waver felt something hard pressing against his groin and his breath hitched. Rider grinded his clothed erection against Waver’s and a pleasured moan escaped from his mouth.

     “Why do I have a feeling that if we sleep together, we won’t be getting much sleep tonight?” Waver panted.

     Rider groped at Waver’s ass, “You’re probably right about that. I’m sure you want to make up for lost time as much as I do.”

    Waver swallowed hard, “W-well, how about we start now?”

     “Weren’t you going to show me around Chaldea? Or were you always just planning on taking me back here to seduce me?”

     Waver gasped. Rider had slid his hand down into his pants and started pressing a finger into his hole.

     “Ri-rider…” Waver whimpered wantonly.

     “Poor boy,” Rider growled pressing hard into Waver’s sweet spot, “You must have been so pent up after all of these years. Or maybe you’d just touch yourself back here.”

     “Sh-shut up…” Waver mewled as Rider pressed another finger deep inside of him.

     “Would you think of me when you fingered yourself?” he teased.

     Waver’s face turned bright red and he looked away in embarrassment.

     “I’ll take that as a yes,” Rider laughed.

     “You’re making fun of me, aren’t you,” Waver pouted.

     Rider pulled his fingers out of Waver’s ass and kissed him chastely on the lips.

     “You’re just fun to tease,” he smiled, “You look so cute when you get flustered.”

     “Shut up!” Waver blushed, “Y-you idiot…”

     Rider shrugged and swept Waver off of his feet, throwing him onto the bed. Before Waver had any room to protest, Rider had already pinned him down and was sucking hard on his neck and collarbone, leaving red marks on his fair skin.

     “Rider… n-no…” Waver moaned, “Don’t leave marks on me… What if the others see them…”

     “That’s the point,” Rider replied, stripping off Waver’s pants, “I’m just claiming what’s mine.”

     Waver was certain his face was bright red now. Rider continued to strip off Waver’s clothes, until he was completely bare beneath him. He ran his fingers down Waver’s chest to his slender waist and hooked his hands around the curve of his ass.

     “Beautiful,” Rider said.

     “Stop making fun of me…” Waver glowered.

     “I’m not. You’re so gorgeous Waver.”

     Waver embarrassedly covered his face with his hands. Rider pulled his hands away to see that Waver’s face was completely red. A shrewd grin spread across his face.

     “S-stop looking at me like that!” Waver complained, “Honestly, I’m not a kid anymore Rider…”

     Rider chuckled as he curled his fist around Waver’s member, squeezing tightly at the tip. Waver’s breath hitched as Rider began to stroke it fast and rough.

   “You’re still so sensitive though,” Rider remarked, “Actually, maybe you’re even more sensitive now.”

     “Sh-shut up!!” he whined.

     Rider tweaked at one of his nipples making Waver cry out.

     “Casters really are weak to Riders aren’t they?” Rider joked.

     Waver scowled. As good as this felt, he wanted to show Rider that he wasn’t an easily flustered child anymore. Determined to pleasure him, he tugged at Rider’s clothes eagerly.

     “Take these off,” he whispered, “I want to taste you.”

   Rider raised his eyebrow with intrigue, “Do you? Well, how can I resist when you’re being so cute like that.”

     “I’m not cute…” he pouted.

     Rider chuckled as he started to unlace his leather armor and slid off his long skirt. Waver’s eyes bulged as Rider pulled off his underwear, revealing his massive erection. He almost forgot how big it was it had been so long. Hesitantly, he grabbed Rider’s twitching cock and pressed his lips to the head. The musky scent of his dick drove Waver mad with lust. He slid his tongue up and down the pulsing length, sucking and nipping on the sensitive skin. Rider grunted in approval as Waver took his cock inside of his mouth and eagerly started to bob his head up and down the shaft. He ran his fingers through Waver’s long hair, pulling hard at it to make him whimper and moan as he sucked him off. Waver felt like his jaw was going to pop from the girth of Rider’s cock, but the pleased responses from Rider made it worth it. Rider grinned cheekily and thrust into the back of Waver’s throat, hitting his soft pallet. Tears pricked at the corners of Waver’s eyes and coughs and gags escaped from his mouth as Rider fucked his face, shoving almost the entire length down his throat.

     “Your mouth feels really good Waver,” he grunted, pulling his cock out of Waver’s mouth to let his lover catch his breath, “Do you mind if we change positions though?”

     Waver coughed. His throat felt sore and his jaw was slack from sucking Rider’s cock, but he was eager for more.

     “Sure,” he said hoarsely.

     Rider lay down on the bed and signaled to Waver to climb on top of him.

     “Let me see that nice ass of yours,” Rider growled, groping at Waver’s butt.

     Waver complied, turning around to shove his butt towards Rider’s face. Rider spread his cheeks and kissed at Waver’s puckered hole. Waver’s breath hitched as he felt Rider’s tongue slide inside of him, licking at his tight walls. Rider’s cock twitched in front of his face and Waver took that as a signal to take it inside his mouth again. Waver whimpered as Rider ate him out. He sucked hard on Rider’s dick to try to return the pleasure he was giving him. Rider responded by removing his tongue to stretch Waver’s hole with his fingers. Waver let out a muffled moan as Rider’s thick, rough digits pressed into him, probing around for his prostate.

     “R-rider,” he whimpered, “I can’t take it anymore… I need you…”

     Rider chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of Waver’s hole, “You’re so eager. I like that.”

     As Rider was about to flip him over, Waver timidly spoke up, “Can I… ride you?”

     Rider grinned cheekily, “How could I object to that?”

     Waver straddled Rider’s groin, positioning himself over his massive cock. He took a deep breath and lowered himself onto his dick, gritting his teeth as he took inch by painful inch inside of him. Waver hadn’t had sex in so long, the stretch of Rider’s dick felt a bit uncomfortable, but he knew if he bared with it until he adjusted, he could make both of them feel really good.

     “So big…” Waver mumbled.

     He could feel Rider twitching inside of him. Waver managed to sheath Rider’s cock all the way inside of him. He took a few deep breaths to adjust to the feeling of being filled before starting to slide his hips up and down Rider’s length. His body felt like it was about to melt. Waver’s mind went numb with pleasure as he impaled himself onto Rider’s massive length, repeatedly hitting his sensitive prostate. Pleasured moans spilled incessantly from his mouth as he rhythmically slid his hips up and down, each thrust sending him further into ecstasy. Rider pushed Waver’s hair out of his face to see that his jaw had gone slack, his tongue loose, and his eyes glazed over in sheer pleasure.

     “This is quite the view,” he said, thrusting upward into Waver’s hole to make him cry out.

     Waver wanted to retort, but the only thing that came from his mouth was incoherent moans. Rider pulled him into a deep, sloppy kiss while thrusting hard into Waver’s quivering hole.

     “R-rider…” he mewled, “F-feels… so good…”

     Rider grabbed onto Waver’s hips and thrust his dick deep inside of him. Pleasure pulsed through Waver’s body like shockwave, stirring up his insides and making him lose control of himself. His body was being subjugated, conquered by this beast of a man beneath him. As far as Waver was concerned, Rider had already conquered his heart years ago, but now he felt like his whole being belonged to this mighty king, and he couldn’t be happier. Could it even be considered conquest when the subject submitted so easily? No, he was willingly submitting himself, giving his everything to his king, his love.

     “Lo…” Waver whimpered, “Love you…”

     “Hmm? What was that?” Rider asked.

     “I… love you…”

     Rider smiled as he flipped Waver over, thrusting into him much harder and faster. He nibbled at Waver’s ear and whispered, “If you love me so much, say my name.”

     “I-Iskandar…” Waver moaned.

     Waver could practically feel Rider’s cock grow bigger inside of him.

     “Again,” he ordered.

     “Iskandar…”

     Iskandar mercilessly pounded into Waver as he screamed his name. Waver’s cock twitched and his insides started to tighten. He was getting close. Iskandar stroked Waver’s erection while slamming into his throbbing prostate. Waver screamed as he climaxed, spilling his hot seed all over his stomach and Iskandar’s hand. His insides clenched around Iskandar’s cock, making him cum deep inside of him. The two panted hard, warm and sticky but satisfied. Iskandar pulled his softening cock out of Waver’s hole and kissed him gently on the forehead.

     “You looked like you enjoyed yourself,” he chuckled as he brushed Waver’s sweat drenched hair out of his face.

     “It felt really good,” Waver replied breathlessly.

     Iskandar reached over to grab some tissues from a box on Waver’s nightstand and wiped his hand and Waver’s stomach clean. Waver could feel Iskandar’s cum leaking out of his hole, but his body was too exhausted from their intense love making to do anything about it.

     “By the way,” Iskandar started, kissing Waver gently, “Did you really mean what you said?”

     “What?”

     “When we were having sex, you said that you love me.”

     Waver blushed. Why did he say that? While he definitely did feel that way about Iskandar, Waver doubted that a man like him would ever feel the same way. He had to own up to it though.

     “Y-yes…” he replied hesitantly, “I do love you, Iskandar.”

     Iskandar laughed boisterously.

     “What’s so funny?” Waver remarked.

     “You’re just too cute,” Iskandar chuckled, giving him another kiss.

     “I’m sorry if I made things awkward by saying that…”

     “Why would you? I love you too Waver.”

     Waver’s eyes lit up, “Do you really mean that?”

     Iskandar stroked his cheek and looked him in the eyes with sincerity.

     “Of course,” he assured, “I thought I had no regrets after the Grail War in Fuyuki. Because of my sacrifice, you were able to live on and grow into someone _you_ could finally be proud of. But I wish I could have told you how I felt earlier. Maybe then you wouldn’t have had to suffer all those years…”

     Tears spilled from Waver’s eyes, “Idiot… Why didn’t you say something…”

     Iskandar kissed away his tears, “Don’t worry Waver. I’m here now. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

     Waver smiled as he embraced his love, “Welcome home, my king.”


End file.
